The End of Seventh Year
by TheGardener2009
Summary: just a quick oneshot between Harry and Hermione. hermione's crying outside and harry comes out to see what's wrong and comforts her...the rest is inside so to find out what happens you'll have to read the story...enjoy!


A soft breeze flew across the deserted grounds of Hogwarts as the sun began to set in front of a young female's eyes. Hermione Granger looked around at her surroundings and sighed; she was going to miss this. She loved Hogwarts and everything about it; it was her home. Then on the other hand everything that had recently happened had grown to make her have a sort of dislike for the enchanting castle. Although the castle had still remained most of its beauty after the war it had destroyed some of the best parts of Hogwarts. She wanted to leave this place so quickly and never come back but someone here made her stay until the end of the school term. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-defeated-the-Dark-Lord (or the-boy-who-never-dies as Snape likes to put it), somehow kept convincing her to stay at her home. She knew he meant well but the war had taken many things from her; friends, her parents, people she respected such as teachers and the majority of her family. However the one person that had been taken away from her, the one that she swore she would tell her feelings to before they left the school for good, was Harry Potter. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of how many hints she had given him of her liking him but he seemed to have ignored them all. The person that had taken him was none other than Cho Chang, the one person she hated the most (surprisingly even more than Draco Malfoy). She knew that Cho only wanted Harry for his fame and fortune and that hurt her so much to know that Harry was oblivious to it. Every time she saw them walking together or sitting together, Cho would start to plaster herself onto Harry, knowing full well that Hermione loved him. She sighed once more and started to cry more violently. She sobbed her heart out into her cloak until she heard footsteps behind her. She whirled round to find Harry staring down at her with his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Hermione are you okay? Why are you crying? I would have thought that you of all people would be celebrating with everyone else." He said smiling at her. She just shook head and turned back to face the lake not answering any of his questions. He frowned at her back knowing that this was something serious.

"Hermione please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help." He suggested trying to be helpful. Hermione just laughed sadly.

"Harry if it was something you could help with I would've told you. Harry please, just go back to Cho or with whatever you were doing and leave me be. I just want to be alone. Which is probably what I'll be for the rest of my life." She said as tears started to leak out of her eyes once more. She couldn't take it anymore and sobbed into her cloak again. Harry sat down beside her and held her whilst she cried, whispering soft words into her ear. She shivered as his hot breath touched her skin. It was amazing to her but she knew that she couldn't have him. Then he spoke.

"Do you know what I've been thinking over the past few days? That I've gone for the wrong girl." Hermione looked up startled at this confession and into his eyes. They gazed at each other for a while, honey boring into emerald, both slowly leaning in towards one another.

"And who do you think is the right girl for you?" she asked softly hopes lifting with each passing second the closer they got. He smiled his charming smile at her which could have made her melt on the spot had she been standing up but luckily she was sitting so she was fine…sort of.

"Who do you think?" he asked moving towards her a great deal more until there lips were nearly touching.

"Well I actually have no idea." She whispered into his breath.

"Here's a clue." and their lips made contact. They stayed like that for a while when Harry deepened it causing an electric jolt to go through both of them. Hermione caught on quickly and hands flew to the back of his head and into his hair whilst his sought her back. She kissed for a while when Hermione thought they should move on a bit. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue across his lips to which he immediately responded to. A few minutes later they broke the kiss, both panting quite a bit. Hermione smiled at him the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Well I think that gave me my answer." She said grinning like a Cheshire cat. Harry was still staring at her to even register the fact that she had spoken.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. I was too entranced by your beauty. You are so beautiful Mia." She smiled even more at him and kissed him again.

He broke the kiss wanting to ask her something.

"Did you felt the jolt that went through us? Please tell me you did." He asked desperately. She nodded. He smiled even more.

"Hermione can I ask you an important question?" she nodded in consent. He moved his position so he was on one knee and now she was standing. She could have cried on there on the spot.

"Hermione Jane Granger, ever since the mountain troll moment in first year, I have had a soft spot for you. Over the years that has grown and made me love you. I tried going out with different girls, each time thinking 'I wish this was my Hermione in her place'. Now I have the chance I want to make that girl, no woman, my wife. Hermione will you marry me?" he asked nervously. Hermione looked down at him; tears now flowing freely down her face, and fell to the floor so she was at the same height as him. She looked at him straight into his eyes and whispered one word that would change their lives forever.

"Yes."

Harry was now grinning like a madman and went into his pocket and fished out a small ring box. He opened it and Hermione gasped at the beauty of the ring; it was a silver band with a diamond in the middle and around that was a circle of tiny pearls. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her with a passion so pure, Hermione was sure she wasn't alive anymore but in heaven. They stayed outside for the remainder of the night in each others arms and that was how a certain Headmaster found them the next morning. He smiled down at the two as they woke up.

"Good morning Harry, Hermione." Dumbledore said as they detangled themselves rather quickly, trying to hide their embarrassment from the now, chuckling Headmaster.

"Good morning sir. How are you?" Harry asked politely hoping that his red cheeks weren't evident.

"I'm very well Harry. Actually, I just had a thought as I saw you two lying here this morning. That thought being 'they look so much like Lily and James when he had proposed to her'." He said smiling at the now confused teenagers.

"James had hurt Lily by dating another person who she couldn't stand. She was in Hermione's predicament and then James proposed to her just like you had proposed to Hermione. Do not mistreat her in any way Harry; you are very lucky to have such a woman as Miss. Granger. See you at breakfast." And with that he walked off towards the castle.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another and smiled.

"I was just wondering, why were you crying last night?" Harry asked. Hermione's smile faltered slightly but she decided that it would be best to tell him.

"I was crying about how we're finally going to graduate, how we're going home in less than a week and the fact that before yesterday, you were going out with Cho. I thought that you didn't notice me at all and I was beginning to think that I wasn't loved." She said sadly looking away, now very embarrassed. She felt Harry gently pull at her chin so she was now facing him again but still looking at the floor.

"Hey,' she looked up at him 'don't you think that you're not loved. Cho is nothing compared to what you are. Hermione, you're everything I could ever want and more which is why I asked you to marry me because I believe that we are right for each other. Don't you ever think that I don't notice you because I have noticed you from day one and trust me, you are the one Hermione." Hermione flung her arms Harry knocking him backwards and cried into his chest.

"Thank you Harry. I love you." She said looking into the depths of his eyes meaning every word. He smiled and replied,

"I love you to Mia." They lay on the grass for a while with Harry stroking Hermione's hair and then he sighed contently. Hermione looked up at him quizzically. He looked down at her and smiled.

"And now my life is complete."


End file.
